narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shinsui
|image=Shinsui.jpg |kanji=信水 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Shinsui |literal english=Water of Faith |english tv=Shinsui |viz manga=Shinsui |jutsu classification=Ninjutsu |jutsu type=Water Release, Yin Release |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Junsui, Enen Hōzuki, Yūzuki |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Fanon Canon }} Shinsui (信水, Water of Faith) is simply the combination of Yin Release and Water Release. Used by a selected few shinobi in order to grant their water release extraordinary power. Overview Water is Yin affiliated, in fact it's the most Yin based nature out of the five basic natures. Combining Yin and Yang with the natures that are already affiliated with them is rather uncommon. For instance, the amalgamation of Yin and Fire in order to form Amaterasu. It combined Yin with a Yang related nature, causing it to gain highly destructive properties. With this jutsu, things are quite distinctive. It merges the highest Yin-related nature with Yin itself. Water release ratio is 4:2 Yin to Yang. With the addition of excessive Yin to the mixture, it becomes 5:1 Yin to Yang. This unique ratio gives water special properties. They are utilized through many derivative jutsu created from this one. The water is granted spiritual properties. Meaning that it becomes a step away from becoming Yin release, yet it carries water's physical properties. This technique turns water into black as a signature of Yin. It is similar to the color of ink. This technique can be applied to many water techniques in order to get many results, The options with this technique is endless, it is simply unlimited as one jutsu of this technique can prove to be completely unrelated to another jutsu that's derived from this technique as well. As the Yin property gives the user many options in utilizing the technique. Water becomes completely saturated with Yin energy, granting the user multiple options. The user can simply absorb the Yang energy from anything that the jutsu touches as the ratio is imbalanced, meaning it will seek to consume Yang. This Yang can be then absorbed by the user in order to increase their stamina in battle. This technique can absorb Yang from living organisms and inanimate objects. It was displayed with rocks where Yang was completely sucked out of them causing them to perish in thin air as they became solely Yin, which seizes to exist. This technique can annihilate anything it touches in this rate as it would suck the life out of anything causing them to disappear in the end. The speed of Yang absorption is considered to be dependent on the user's skills. The higher the ratio is and the more Yin energy in the jutsu become, the faster the Yang absorption is in order to seek balance. Another option is granting Yin to the target. Just like Falling Yin Technique, this technique can saturate objects with Yin energy forcing it to consume Yang. The effect of this jutsu works with contact. Which means that if the target is wet with drops of the water, they are still affected by it. This means that as soon as they're touched with the water, they would be under the effect of the jutsu as they would be wet with it. Not only is it a way of physically affecting the opponent, it is also a spiritual bridge, which helps the user connect their Yin to another person's Yin. While it might be vague, it's meant to be. As this can be used in many ways, one of which is catching the opponent in Genjutsu or using it to read memories, the possibilities are endless. This technique was discovered in Kirigakure succeeding the fourth shinobi war. It truly describes everything about Kirigakure shinobi considering their Yin affiliation. Many used this technique in creative ways. The possibilities are unlimited.